Sun And The Moon
by Angelmix
Summary: [Ichi x Ruki] Two opposites, would love bloom between a street punk and daughter of a Millionaire?
1. Chapter 1

Rukia looked outside the window, only to see the rain pouring down from the gloomy grey sky. Autumn was about to end as the dead leaves fell onto the footpath, covering up the whole entire area with its lonely brown shade. Rukia sighed to herself, sitting inside the classroom. She hated winter. Not only was it the coldest season with a bad weather, but also she never really liked the snow. Ever since she was little she always slipped on them, causing a very serious leg injury. She wasn't clumsy or anything but the snow didn't exactly love her for some reason. So that's why in every winter she would use the limousine to come to school. Luckily her dad Byakuya was the richest man in the area. And the area where he lived in was also full of rich people, making her family 'super rich'. So everything she wanted always happened thanks to Byakuya. Her life was absolutely perfect, well, according to what other people thought. Now if only money stopped winter from coming, it would be even better.

"Rukia you coming?" her friend Orihime festively called out across the classroom. Snapping out of her thoughts Rukia lifted her head up realising the school bell just rang

"Yea, hold up!" Rukia replied back standing up from her seat. She hastily grabbed her handbag and walked out of class with Orihime

"So how is it going with you and Kaien-kun?" Orihime asked. Rukia slightly blushed, not knowing what to reply back. She and Kaien have been best friends since kindergarten. The reason why they met was because of a party her dad held when they were young. Because his dad was an owner of a huge company she and Kaien saw each other everyday, just like brothers and sisters. Yes, like brothers and sisters. Nothing more…

"Yeah, he's coming to my place next week. My dad is holding another one of his party" Rukia said "Would you like to come too Inoue?"

Orihime gasped, she didn't know what to say or how to react. Even though she and Rukia have been friends for a year now she was never invited to one of those parties where wealthy people drunk and casually chatted with each other in their million dollar dresses and suits

"Me? But I have nothing to wear…" she replied back rather sadly

"Come on Inoue! You live here in this part of the area of Town, come to a private school and tell me you don't have a dress!" Rukia laughed

"Well, my family is quite wealthy compared to other family, but not wealth as your family Kuchiki-san" Inoue replied back "Aww, but I really want to go!"

Rukia gave off a soft smile while walking next to her friend. She really wanted Orihime to come. She never liked those overloaded bastards rambling on about their business and their 'perfect' family. It was as though they were like a robot, programmed to talk all mighty about themselves. And she definitely wanted her friend to be there for her so she won't crack and put the Kuchiki's name in shame

"You can borrow my dress if you like" Rukia claimed. As soon as she said that she saw Orihime's eyes lighting up with joy. Her ginger friend screeched out with happiness as she hugged her very tightly in the middle of the corridor

"Really Kuchiki-san! Wow! I'm so happy! Thankyou!" she said. Rukia smiled at her friend as she lightly hugged her back. Ever since she was little she always had some guy friends, so having a girl like Orihime as her friend was quite new to her. Especially with this whole hugging thing. She was used to more casual stuffs like hi5 and punching

"Come to my house tomorrow at around 4. You can try some of my dresses," she said. Orihime gladly accepted her offer as they both made their way outside school

"Inoue, I really need you there. Dad wants me singing up on stage," Rukia announced. Orihime's heart stopped for a moment as she heard those words. Once again, excitement took other her body and she jumped like a little kid

"That's wonderful Kuchiki-san! After all, you have such an amazing voice!" Orihime said. It was true. Rukia had such an alluring voice some people even want her to release an album. As far as she can remember she loved singing, especially writing the lyrics down. She always enjoyed scribbling down meaningful lyrics, whether it's about her family, friends or about her life. As long as her lyrics meant something she was happy with it

"I should get your autograph now!" Orihime laughed very cheerfully. Rukia just smiled back

"You should sing something about Kaien!" Orihime suggested. This nearly caused Rukia to blank out

"What?" she chocked out

"You should Kuchiki-san! I mean, I saw you two together once and he looked like he really loves you! The way he acts around you, the way he smiles around you, the way he jokes around you"

Rukia was absolutely speechless. But then again, writing about her love life might be something new

"I'll think about it..." she said.

**xoxox**

Ichigo gazed up into the rain that was hitting him like a needle. Shielding his bright orange hair with his hoodies, he casually shoved his hands inside his pocket and started marching down the dark alleyway. Ever since his mum died in the rain his life has never been the same. His life started feeling purposeless and misery took over his head. He hated the rain. And he hated winter because it was a season full of rain.

"Ichigo!" his friend Renji called out running in the rain. Ichigo turned his head around

"Got some good news," he said puffing his breath out from the entire running he did

"What's up?" he asked rather curiously

"Well, there is this rich snob holding this gigantic party tomorrow" he answered "And rumour has it, these rich bastard has this really expensive diamond necklace worth millions of dollars!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow

"We can sneak into their house and steal the diamond!" Renji said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait…" Ichigo said, "How can we sneak into their mansion?"

"Well, knowing they are busy with this party, guests come in and out I guess" Renji replied back "I'm sure all their attention is going to the party meaning no one in the house"

"This news is so sudden" Ichigo mumbled out rubbing his forehead. Renji sighed

"Come on! This is our big chance!" Renji said.

Thinking for a while Ichigo scratched his head in pain. He was used to life like this right? Stealing stuffs from people, fighting in the alleyway, going to parties and getting drunk. So why should this one be any different? He has done tones of bad things in his life. So he might as well go steal that diamond necklace

"Okay, let's do it" he said, smiling at his partner. Renji let out a breath he was holding, and patted him on the back

"Yea, let's do it" he said.

**xoxox**

At 8 o'clock in night Rukia was in her room playing her guitar while she sat on her luxurious, soft bed. Her room was very decorative. Clustered more likely. A gargantuan plasma TV hung on the creamy white wall with a black leather couch in front of it. Next to her TV there was a glass door leading straight to her balcony. Sometimes, when she needed fresh air she wrote her songs there. Along the right side of her door there stood a desk with a computer on it. Her wallpaper was her favourite band of all times B'z. She loved everything about that band. Especially their hard rock lyrics, which was the most important thing to her. Her room was filled with famous rock band posters, all of them influencing her very much. The only thing in her room that had nothing to do with rock band was her duvet cover with Chappy pictures on it, and some another furniture.

After she played for a few minutes she wrote down the lyrics that came up on her head.

"_When you say thankyou to me, for some reason it hurts_" she sang in a very delicate voice she was famous for. As she played her guitar a very soulful sound came out from it

"_Stuck in a mid-point between friends and lovers"_

_Knock Knock_

As soon as someone started knocking on the door she hastily laid her guitar next to her and shoved the notepad with her lyrics inside underneath her Chappy pillow. She never liked an interruption during her music time

"Come in" she, said. Her dad Byakuya opened the door, with his calm looking eyes observing down at her.

"Hey father! What is it?" she asked. Byakuya casually dug his hands inside his pocket and took out a elegant looking blue box out from it

"You aren't going to propose to me are you?" Rukia joked. Unfortunately, her dad wasn't exactly a person who laughs at jokes.

"Wear this for the party tomorrow. It's Hisana's," he claimed handing her the box

"Mothers?" Rukia said opening the box with curiosity. This reminded her of Christmas when she opens up a present her family and friends give her.

As soon as she lifted the lid up she wheezed with a shock. Inside, there was a glistering diamond necklace that sparkled very gracefully. It must have been the most beautiful thing she saw in her whole entire life. It's white light beamed at her like a sun and it's polished surface shined very lustrously. She held her breath. It looked so fragile that she thought even her breathing will ruin its glory.

"Father…" she chocked out, not daring to take her eyes off the gorgeous object. Byakuya slid his hands down her tender cheeks for comfort seeing how speechless Rukia was

"I'm sure your dead mother will appreciate you wearing this," he whispered out. Even though he was acting very caring he still somehow managed to keep his cool

"But, why now? Why are you giving me this now?" Rukia asked

"Rukia, you are nearly turning 16. I'm sure you are mature enough to take care of this necklace," he said. Rukia was still too stunned. She didn't even dare to move an inch while she held onto the necklace. She was scared it would fall out of the box

"Hisana would definitely love it if you will wear this tomorrow" he said. Rukia nodded her head. She thought she was the luckiest girl in the world

"Okay father. I will wear this at the party tomorrow" she smiled. Before neither of them could say a word the phone started ringing in Rukia's room. Byakuya left the room, leaving Rukia alone with the diamond necklace

"Hello?" Rukia said, answering the phone

"Hey midget!" a voice called out from the other end. Immediately, she knew who it was

"Don't call me a midget you idiot!" she roared out "You better come to the party tomorrow Kaien"

"Well, hearing that you were going to sing up on stage, how can I miss it when you are humiliating yourself"

"KAIEN!" Rukia bellowed out. Kaien started laughing at the other end of the line. He loved teasing her a lot

"Nah, just joking. You have a awesome voice Rukia," he admitted. Rukia started to fluster. Luckily she was on the phone so no one saw her blushing

"Well, just wanted to let you know I'm coming tomorrow" he said "So see you tomorrow!"

"Okay. See ya!" Rukia grunted. She wished she could chat with Kaien more

"By the way, don't punch me like you always do when we meet!"

Before Rukia could protest back Kaien hung up on the phone. She may always punch him but he always teased her non-stop.

Putting the phone down she leaned back on her bed and hugged her Chappy pillow very tightly. She didn't mean to act like a love struck girl but she always felt light headed after talking to Kaien

"_Hint of bitterness__, the__ flavor of life_" she started singing. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**xoxox **

As dawn came Ichigo found himself asleep in the park. He had a very bad headache, meaning he drank too much. But he didn't remember anything.

A gentle zephyr blew past him, causing the dead leaves on the ground to dance in the air. He checked his watch to see what the time was. It was 4 am in the morning, and school wasn't going to start until 8. That is, if he could be bother going.

Lying down on the bench he closed his eyes once again.

Beep Beep 

"DAA! Not now!" Ichigo grunted taking out his cell phone from his pocket "Hey" he said

"Ichigo, you ready for today?" Renji asked on the other end of the phone

"Huh wha…"

"Diamond necklace!" Renji reminded him

"Renji! Don't shout! I have a headache!" Ichigo mumbled out, rubbing his forehead in pain

"Whatever, anyway I have this plan for sneaking into the mansion!" Renji claimed

"Oh?"

"Well, I stole these vest that waiters wear" Renji said, "We can dress up as waiters and sneak into the mansion!"

"You think it's going to work?"

"Well we can always pull something off. We always do" Renji said. Ichigo smiled. It was true, he and Renji always got out of tough situations together since they met each other in high school. So why should he be worried?

"I'll see you at 5 or something" Ichigo spoke

"Yep, be prepared" Renji said.

**xoxox**

Rukia stood in front of the mirror looking up and down her body. She was wearing a strapless dark violet dress that matched her alluring eyes very well. The dress reached down towards her ankle, and there was a split on the skirt that slightly showed her gorgeous slim right leg.

"Wow! You look so pretty Kuchiki-san!" Orihime claimed very cheerfully. Rukia turned around and saw her friend Orihime in the dress she gave her. It was a very appealing magenta dress and it was one of Rukia's most favourite dresses she had. Her orange hair was beautifully tied up into a loose ponytail

"You look beautiful Inoue," she said

"All thanks to your dress Kuchiki-san" she smiled.

Rukia opened the drawer in her room and took out the box her dad gave her yesterday. As soon as she lifted the lid up Orihime's eyes widened with surprise as a diamond necklace came out from it

"Wow! Is this the necklace you told me about?" Orihime asked holding her breath. Rukia nodded her head and carefully put it on. She couldn't believe right now she was wearing her mum's most beloved jewellery she owned.

"It suits your white high heel Kuchiki-san" Orihime claimed.

Someone stared knocking on the door and Rukia quickly replied to it

"Come in" she said. Her housemaid Soi Fong came walking inside the room

"Everyone is waiting for you Kuchiki-sama," she said

"Soi Fong! What did I tell you when you call me?" Rukia laughed

"Oh sorry. Umm… the guests are all waiting for you Rukia-sama…" she chocked out rather awkwardly. She wasn't used to calling Rukia by her first name

"Close enough" Rukia sighed standing up from her Stoll "Let's go Inoue"

"I wonder if Kaien-kun is here already?" Orihime giggled.

Music filled the room as soon as Rukia and Orihime stepped inside the ballroom. A small group of Orchestra were playing in the corner of the room and hundreds of guests in suits and dresses filled the entire place. Orihime gasped out, observing around the room. An enormous shandrydan hung very proudly in the middle of the room, gracefully shining down on a golden marble floor. Tables with white cloth on them were neatly lined up with very tasteful looking finger foods on it. Deviled eggs, vegetable dips, Sushi, everything was there. Orihime almost felt out of place, being in a place like this. But knowing her friend Rukia was beside her it made her feel much better. The same went with Rukia. She hated parties like this. Mainly because it is filled with people whom only cares about money. Instead she wants to be surrounded with people who care about their family and friends more than anything in the world. People that really know what's important to them in their life

"Well Miss Kuchiki, don't you look eye catching" a man called out

"Why thankyou Mr. Shiba" Rukia smiled very politely. At the same time her heart skipped a beat knowing he was Kaien's dad

"Kaien should be around here somewhere," he said looking around. But the room was filled with people it was nearly impossible to find

"Oh umm…"

"Rukia!"

At that moment Rukia felt her heart beating like a drum. It was really him. Her crush was in the same room as she was, standing only a few metres away from her

"Kaien" Rukia said trying to calm her voice down. But it came out a little high-pitched than usual

"Her Shortie!" he greeted walking up towards he. He looked very dashing. His black hair was spiked up and he was wearing a very formal looking black suit with a green tie that suited his emerald green eyes very well.

As soon as he stood right in front of her, Rukia playfully punched him

"Don't call me that!" she grunted. At the same time she could feel her cheeks burning, knowing how close Kaien was standing from her.

"Can't believe security is quite low" Ichigo claimed fixing his waiter vest

"Lucky I guess" Renji replied loosening his tie. It looked very uncomfortable on him. Ichigo couldn't believe how smart they looked right now. He and Renji were both wearing a white long sleeved shirt underneath their very posh looking black vest. It was a big difference compared to the usual clothes he wears, which was an oversized baggy jeans with a plain simple t-shirt with holes in them.

"Wow! Look at all these food!" Renji shouted out

"You idiot! We came here for the diamond!" Ichigo whispered out, making sure no one could hear him "Now where is that necklace?"

"Can it be that?" Renji pointed. Ichigo looked off into his direction and saw a petite young girl standing in front of the door. She had a short raven black hair that reached up to her shoulder, and the alluring violet eyes that suited her dress very well. Almost too well…

Suddenly a glistering jewellery around her neck caught his eyes. It was the diamond necklace they were after

"Bingo!" Renji happily yelled out. Ichigo was almost too stunned. The necklace was absolutely breath taking. And the girl who was wearing it…

"She's cute huh?" Renji nudged him in his stomach

"Yea… she is… I mean, umm… she's pretty but… umm, not my type" he chocked out

"Whatever. I think she's hot" Renji said "Okay, heres our plan. Ichigo, you go make a move on her and when you think the chance is right go grab that necklace"

"What? Why do I have to do that? If you think she's hot then you…"

His speech was cut short by a chubby old man walking towards him

"Excuse me but do you have any more red wines?" he asked

"Yes we do. I will get it right away" Renji replied back. Before he left, Renji glared off at Ichigo, telling him to make his moves. Ichigo sighed knowing he had no choice. He had to do it.

Taking a very deep breath he took a step forward towards the short, raven-haired girl. She looked as though she just finished talking to her boyfriend and was about to go somewhere else with her orange haired friend. If she was wearing the necklace it meant she lived in this house right?

"Miss, would you like anything?" he asked very politely

Rukia and Orihime looked up, only to see a very handsome teenage waiter standing in front of them

_He looks a bit like Kaien_ Rukia thought to herself before she spoke

"Please, didn't I tell you guys not to call me like that" she smiled. It was a very heart warming smile in Ichigo's opinion

"Oh, I'm sorry" Ichigo panicked, not knowing what she meant "Umm…"

"Just call me Rukia," she said.

_Okay, this is uneasy…_ Ichigo thought to himself. To get money he usually worked under people like her. Rich bastards. But she was different. Just standing a few centimetres away from her, he could feel a very gentle allure coming out from her. It felt very warm. It was something he haven't felt in a long time after his mother's death

"Okay, Rukia… would you like anything I can get you?" he asked

"No, I'm fine thankyou" she said.

He smiled back, well… if you could call it one, and walked away

_She seems okay…_ he thought to himself _Hey wait! I was supposed to make a move on her!!!_

After he was gone into the crowd Rukia turned around to Orihime, only to see her blushing

"Inoue, are you alright?" she asked

"Kuchiki-san, I think I'm in love…" she replied back while she looked like she was daydreaming

"You think you're in what?" Rukia bellowed out

Throughout the whole night Ichigo kept his eyes on Rukia. She was non-stop smiling at her guests and acting very politely. If she wasn't doing that she kept gazing down at her precious necklace. She was really different. He felt guilty trying to steal the necklace away from her.

_Wait, why am I feeling this way?_ He wondered to himself

A man stood up on the stage as soon as the orchestra stopped playing their music. He took the microphone in his hands and spoke up

"Ladies and gentle men. Now, I won't speak for long since I know you all waited for this moment to come" he said

_What moment?_ Ichigo wondered to himself _and where the heck is Renji?_

"Now, ladies and gentlemen. If you all welcome Kuchiki Rukia"

The whole room started clapping their hands in delight. Some even yelled out across the room while some whistled. The crowd's attention all turned towards Rukia who just stood up on stage. Ichigo didn't know what was going on but was too stunned to even breathe. The whole room has gone wild.

After silence filled the air Rukia took a deep breathe and started playing on her guitar. It was a very soulful melody. Ichigo thought his heart stopped for a while. He thought he was going in another dimension of the world just listening to her soft delicate tunes

_When you say thank you to me,  
for some reason it hurts,  
Like a magic spell that doesn't  
get undone even after the good bye.  
a hint of bitterness.  
The flavor of life_

_Stuck midpoint between friends and lovers,  
like an un-riped fruit dreaming about the day of harvest  
because of being unable to just move one more step forward  
what's causing this frustration baby_

_When you say thank you to me,  
for some reason it hurts,  
Like a magic spell that doesn't  
get undone even after the good bye.  
a hint of bitterness  
The flavor of life_

_Sweet talk and tasteless conversations.  
it sparks no interest in me  
even when things do not go the way you want  
it doesnt mean you've thrown your life away_

_When asked ' whats wrong?'  
I answer 'its nothing'  
The smile that disappears after goodbye  
It's unlike me_

_The more i wish to believe in you,  
For some reason it hurts even more  
'i like you a lot' instead of 'i love you' sounds more like you  
the flavor of life_

_the period when you suddenly remember the scent of someone you had almost forgotten  
I want to be able to openly and honestly cherish the white purity of the falling snow more_

_A future tender and warmer than a diamond  
i want to grasp it, in this limited time we have, i want to spend it with you_

_when you say thank you to me,  
for some reason it hurts,  
Like a magic spell that doesnt  
get undone even after the good bye.  
a hint of bitterness  
The flavor of life_

Ichigo's jaws were dropped on the floor by the time she finished singing. He was usually into hard metal rocks but this song sounded very fragile and mild, in a very good way. Her voice was so amazing. It was absolutly breathtaking.

The whole room started clapping. It's clap was so loud it almost sounded like a wave hitting the shores. Snapping out of his thoughts Ichigo went along and started clapping. Rukia looked like she was running out of breath and was smiling but puffing her breath out at the same time. 

"Some chick she is huh?" a voice whispered behind him. Ichigo turned around only to see his partner Renji behind him

"Renji! Where were you…"

"Now go make a move on her for the necklace!" Renji demanded, pushing him towards her. Before Ichigo could say a word Renji ran away and dissappeared into the crowd.

"Gosh!" Ichigo grunted out scratching his hair "Do I have a choice?"

He looked towards Rukia to see her getting surrounded by people, all of them complementing on her singing. He decided to go afterwards when the crowd dissappeared.

**xoxox**

Rukia ran towards the garden, to escape from the guests. It was really nice to hear people's opinion on her song but right now she was too tired to even bother with them.

She sat down on the bench, only to find herself surrounded by yellow roses, beautifully kept by the gardener.

"Tired?" a voice called out. She turned around to see an orange haired boy marching up to her

"Oh it's you" she said

"Hey, I have a name you know. The names Kuro…"

As soon as he said that he mentally slapped his mouth realising how stupid he was. He couldn't tell his real name to a girl who he is about to steal from

"Kuro…" Rukia asked rather curiously

"Kuro… Kuroya Kazuki" he lied. He didn't know how he came up with the name and was rather surprised himself

"Oh okay. You already know my name right?" Rukia said

"You sure talk casual for a millionare" Ichigo laughed

"Well maybe I'm not like those 'millionares' you know" Rukia replied back, turning around to see the fountain in front of her. Ichigo was quite shocked by her cold reaction

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing…"

Ichigo was rather shocked by her cold reaction. She was definetly different to other 'millionares' he knew.

"Umm… the song" Ichigo said

"Huh?"

"It's was good. Especially the lyrics"

"Really thanks. But for some reason…"

Beep Beep 

"Sorry, gotta take this!" Ichigo said flipping his cellphone out. It was a text message from Renji which read

One of the waiter realised I don't work here. 

_Hurry up, __we're gonna run_

_Make sure you ask that girl out so we can get another chance to steal the necklace_

"Umm…" Ichigo mumbled out

"You okay Kazuki?" Rukia asked

"Umm… I have to leave but can you teach me how to play the guitar or something… someday" he said

"Umm… yea sure" Rukia replied, rather surprised "Just come to my school any time. You can usually find me in the music room"

"You go to that posh private school right? Got it. See ya!" he said. And after that he ran off, only to find Renji hiding in front on the mansion 

"Waz up?" Ichigo whispered, "So do they know about me as well?"

"No, only me" Renji replied "Now let's get out of here"

Ichigo and Renji started running off down the street, trying to get far away from the mansion as possible

"By the way we aren't going to steal the diamond necklace anymore" Renji claimed

"What?"

"Shuuhei texted me back right after I texted you. He said there's no point of stealing it if we can't sell it. If you go to the store with it someone will definitely ring the police for sure wondering what a punk like us is doing with a diamond necklace"

"But I already asked Rukia to meet again!" Ichigo cried out

"Who?"

"Rukia! The girl with the necklace!"

"Oh… umm… well. You can steal some of her other items I guess," Renji said "Use her for money"

"Not a bad plan!" Ichigo said. Even though something inside him told him it was a very bad idea he ignored it. Right now if he can get money, he was going to do anything

"Do I see a new love blooming?" Renji joked

"Shut up…" Ichigo grunted out.

**xoxox**

**Please review! I hope you liked the first chapter. I might not be updating this chapter any time soon. First I'll finish my "Lost Memories", then I will write this as well as "Like or Love"  
****You are welcome to check out those stories! **

**By the way I know Byakuya and Hisana is Rukia's sister and brother but I decided to make them her parents in this story**

**Song lyric credit to Utada Hikaru 'Flava Of Life'. **


	2. Chapter 2

As Monday morning came Rukia dressed up so inattentively that it took her a moment for her to realise she was wearing her t-shirt the other way round. It was a freezing morning as frost built up on the window and the gloomy clouds covered the sky outside her mansion.  
She hastily wore her white fluffy jumper and a tight blue jeans that showed off her curves rather nicely. As each day passed by she noticed it was getting harder to get out of her warm bed. It was like torture.  
Getting ready for school gave her a moment to remember the memories of Saturday night. The party wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Some of the guests were very pleasant to hang out with. And her friend Orihime was there for her, as well as the orange haired teenager Kuroya Kazuki, who she couldn't take out of her mind. She doesn't remember her dad hiring a waiter like that, but then again, there were hundreds of waiters that night. She wasn't surprised she didn't know anything about him.

"Kuroya Kazuki huh?" Rukia whispered to herself. She started to wonder if he would come and visit her again, just like he promised.

"Morning Rukia-sama" Soi Fong greeted as soon as Rukia came walking inside the dining room. Breakfast was already prepared for her, which were bacon omelette, vegetable soup, croissant and freshly cut fruit salad, all lined up very neatly on the table.

"Soi Fong! You expect me to eat this much in the morning?" Rukia cried out "And why does my breakfast look so special today?"

"Oh, it was for yesterday. Everyone loved your song Rukia-sama. I really find all your music amazing" Soi Fong replied back pouring some tea in her cup. Despite what she said Soi Fong noticed how Rukia didn't look too happy about her compliment. She would usually smile back and thank her but today she was different

"What's wrong Rukia-sama?" Soi Song asked. Rukia sighed as she sat down on her seat

"Nothing much really" she mumbled out "It's just… I just thought I could do better"

"Really? I thought your performance was great!"

Rukia smiled very weakly as she picked up her knife and fork in her hands

"Thanks. Maybe next time I can do better" she said.

Through out the whole day Rukia found herself blanking out in space, even when she was in school. Outside the window the dead leaves were blown into the air and it looked as though it was going to rain any second. This is why she hated winter. Bad Weathers.

"So his name is Kuroya-kun huh?" Orihime whispered out. Ever since the party, her friend Orihime has been non-stop talking about him. Rukia did find the guy interesting, but she wouldn't call it "love". And she didn't know why Orihime would fall for him at "Love At First Sight". He doesn't even smile, there was always an angry look on his face, his bright orange hair stood out in a very bad way, Rukia didn't know what Orihime saw in him

"Inoue, what do you see in that guy?" Rukia asked

"He has a funny face!" Orihime replied back

"Umm… okay…"

Rukia sometimes didn't get Orihime. Her senses in things were strange.

The school bell rang as students made their way outside school.

"Kuchiki-san, I'm walking with Tatsuki-chan today but do you want to walk with us?" Orihime asked

"I'm actually going to the music room now. But thanks anyway" Rukia said, stuffing her books in her bag.

Rukia thought she might invite Orihime to join her because Kuroya might come, but since that information wasn't definite she decided to let it go

"Good bye Kuchiki-san!" Orihime waved

"See you tomorrow!"

**xoxox**

"Kuroya Kazuki!!!" Renji bursted out laughing. Ichigo just gave off a death glare wishing he would shut up

"Hey, it was the best name I could come up with!" he bellowed down "Sounds pretty descent to me!"

"Yeah, compared to Ichigo!" Shuuhei cried out, holding a bottle of beer in his hand. Once again Renji and Shuuhei cracked up laughing until tears came out of their eyes. They were both very drunk as all 3 of them were drinking in the alleyway.

"So tell me. What does this Rukia girl look like?" Shuuhei asked very curiously

"Well she's quite hot in my opinion" Renji admitted, "She has this purplish black hair and violet eyes. And she's really slim. What do you think Ichigo?"

"I don't know. Don't really care anyway," Ichigo grunted out, gulping down a glass of wine

"Make sure you get out a lot of money from her" Shuuhei said. Renji nodded in agreement

"Yea, and you know what. The reason why I didn't drink too much today was because I'm going to go visit her right now" Ichigo claimed standing up. Shuuhei and Renji started clapping. Yep, they were drunk all right

"Go get her tiger!" Shuuhei yelled out. Renji was just dieing in laughter

"Here I go" Ichigo said.

**xoxox**

"_You never look at me like the way I see you,_" Rukia sang while playing on her guitar "_And I sometime stumble over my mind…"_

She was quite surprised how the lyrics just came out of her mouth. She was sitting alone in the music room, writing down the lyrics on her notepad. Ever since the party Kaien haven't contacted her at all. After her performance she at least expected him to come up and talk to her, but unfortunately there was no sign of him. Rukia sighed, as she felt very stupid. She knew Kaien only sees her as a little sister sort of existence. He doesn't even show a little sign that he loves her. It was obvious her love is one-sided, and it was best if they just remained friends. So why can't she get over her feelings?

"Why the long face?" a voice asked. Rukia jumped onto her feet, surprised to know someone else was in the room besides her. The orange haired teen from the party was standing right in front of her

"Oh Kazuki…" Rukia mumbled out, rather stunned

"You okay, you looked depressed?" Ichigo asked. Rukia forced herself to smile; it was a very gentle heart-warming smile, which caused Ichigo's heart to skip a beat.

_Hmm, she looks kinda cute when she smiles, _he thought to himself, _She should smile more often…_

"Oh it's nothing" Rukia lied picking up her guitar "So did you come here for your music lesson you wanted?"

Ichigo nodded his head and sat next to her

"You bet!" he replied back "But before that, can I listen to your song again?"

"Huh, you mean the one I sang at the party?"

"Hmm… how about a song you just wrote?"

Rukia froze for a moment. She just wrote a song about her one-sided feelings towards Kaien. It would be very embarrassing to sing it in front of a guy she just met.

"Umm… actually…"

"Oh come on! You have a awesome voice"

"How about I sing you a different song I wrote a week ago" Rukia suggested

"Okay, sure"

Taking a deep breath Rukia held her beloved guitar in her hands as she sat down on a chair. A very lighthearted tune started playing on her guitar. Even if she just begun, Ichigo was already amazed.

_All the days of the past_

_Are what I am right now_

_Because it's not simple to go on, I can live_

_Moving at a fast pace, people pass by each day_

"_Did your dreams come true?"_

_I'm still struggling_

_Instead of going back to childhood,_

_I want to live well now,_

_I was born a coward_

_I went to a place where the sun shined,_

_And tried to see if I could hold this hands tightly,_

_I broke that place; that time_

_I can change my life_

_But I can't convey everything_

_That's in my heart_

_Because it's not simple to go on, I can live_

Before Ichigo knew it his mouth was wide open, just like when he heard her for the first time when she sang. She had the most beautiful voice he ever heard. It was absolutely wonderful.

Noticing how frozen he was, he snapped out of his thoughts and gave her a clap

"That was awesome!" he said. Rukia thanked him as she handed him her guitar

"Now your turn" she claimed

"Huh?"

"Didn't you come here for a music lesson?" Rukia asked

"Oh right…" Ichigo remembered, even though his real mission was to use her for money. He was too focused on her voice he almost forgot about it.

"Okay, put your fingers here…" Rukia said

"Here?"

"No! The one below that"

"Here?"

"Gosh, you suck"

"Hey! It's my first time!"

Rukia reached her hands towards his fingers and moved them on the strings. Ichigo almost held his breath. Her hands were so warm as her scent was sweet as a candy.

"Kazuki, you listening to me?" Rukia asked. Ichigo quickly snapped out of his thoughts

"Huh, wha… yes!" he said

"Okay, play it now"

Ichigo ran his fingers down the string as it made a wonderful sound filling the room. He was quite surprised himself for it

"Wow, you have talent!" Rukia said

"I know" Ichigo laughed, running his fingers down the guitar again.

Before he knew it he was enjoying his music lesson that he was completely forgetting about his mission. Even though Rukia sometimes yelled at him, she was a good teacher, and he was an excellent student. Within a few minutes he already remembered all the basic notes and was able to move his fingers faster than ever. He thought he was dreaming, a good-for-nothing punk like him actually had some talent in playing a guitar. Rukia was just as surprised as he was since he didn't look like a type of person who was a quick learner.

**xoxox**

"He has this hair that's soooo spiky!" Orihime claimed "I think we can get along well cause we both have orange hair"

Tatsuki sighed as she listened to her friend ramble on about this 'Kuroya Kazuki' guy.

Ever since Orihime came over to her house to 'do homework together' she has been non-stop rambling on about him. Tatsuki wondered why this Kazuki guy was much of a big deal. He sounded like a total punk.

"Oh no!" Orihime cried out

"What's wrong Orihime?" Tatsuki asked

"I left my math book inside my desk. I'll go get it now!" Orihime said as she stood up and ran towards the door

"You think the school is open?" Tatsuki yelled out

"Yep! The school always closes late for the clubs!"

**xoxox**

Glancing up into Ichigo, Rukia started to believe he was quite cute. Even though she still thought his hair was weird, his brown eyes looked dashing, and from the muscles built up on his arms he must be playing some sort of sports. Well, at least he's better compared to some jerks in this school

"Rukia, you okay?" Ichigo asked, realising how she was spacing out

"Huh, yea. I'm fine" Rukia answer back wondering if he noticed her starring at him. She was in love with Kaien and here she was, checking out another guy who looks quite similar to him.

"It's already 6 o'clock so I should get going" she said

"Wow! We've been in here for 3 hours?" Ichigo said _time sure flies fast today…_

"Well, I have to go now" Rukia said packing up her guitar

"I'll walk you outside school Rukia"

"Thanks Kazuki"

While walking with her Ichigo flipped his phone open, only to see a text message from Shuuhei. That was he remembered, he was suppose to use Rukia for money, not to become her best friend. He opened up the text message, which read

_Kiss her; it's more convincing that you love her._

Ichigo almost screeched out, but he slapped his mouth shut. He could feel his cheeks burning like fire just thinking about it. Renji and Shuuhei always mocked him, saying how he never kissed a girl before. He could just imagine it, if he goes back to them right now they'll definitely tease him for how he doesn't have the guts to do it. He wasn't like Shuuhei or Renji at all. They kissed tones of girls in their lives before and doesn't think of it as much of a big deal. But…

"Kazuki, you're cheeks are red. You okay?" Rukia asked. Before he knew it they were already outside school, in front of the gate

"Yea, fine! Totally fine!" Ichigo lied. His fist started to clench, wondering what he should do

"Umm… Rukia…" he whispered out

"Yea what?"

As he started to lean his face forward Rukia felt her heart skip a beat

_Wait, is he going to do what I think he is gonna do?_ She wondered to herself

_Should I really do this?_ Ichigo thought. His face was now so close to Rukia's; he could feel her soft breath tingling down his chin. Gulping down his throat Ichigo felt his heart racing very fast.

Orihime came running down the street, puffing her breath out. Because of the cold weather her breath turned smoky white as her body felt very hot from the entire running she did. Finally, reaching the school gate she saw Rukia and Ichigo standing in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him. It was Kuroya Kazuki, standing only a few distance away from her. Her head started racing with just the thought of it. She wondered why he and Rukia were standing so close to each other. It almost looked like they were about to kiss but knowing Rukia has a crush on Kaien she knew it was impossible for them to be in a situation like that

"Kuchiki-san, Kuroya-kun!" she delightfully called out, waving her hand in the air. Both Ichigo's and Rukia's heart skipped a beat as they both turned around to see Orihime running up to them

_The girl from the party_ Ichigo thought to himself

"Inoue!" Rukia cried out, surprised to see her

"What are you two doing here?" Orihime asked very curiously. Ichigo didn't know what to say since he couldn't say, "Oh, I was just about to kiss Rukia". Rukia was the same since she still wondered what Kuroya was about to do, having his handsome face so close to her's

"Oh, I thought Rukia had a dust in her eye so I was just checking" Ichigo quickly lied. A moment of relief flowed through Rukia as she now knows Kuroya wasn't about to kiss her

"I have to go now. See you Inoue, Kazuki" Rukia said, and she took off very hastily. She knew Orihime's feelings towards Kuroya so she thought it was the best to leave them alone.

As Rukia disappeared into the distance Orihime was the first to speak up

"So what were you doing with Kuchiki-san?" she asked. She slightly started blushing but luckily her face was already red from the freezing weather

"Oh, she was just teaching me music" Ichigo replied back

"Is that all?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Nothing!"

Orihime took a deep breath, getting prepared to speak up. She and Kazuki were all alone so she knew it was a perfect timing

"K-K-Kuroya-kun!" she spoke and a very high-pitched voice. Her heart was now turning and she avoided his gaze since she was too nervous

"Yea?" Ichigo said. He saw a very awkward look on Orihime's face but he didn't prepare himself for what she was going to say next.

"Can-Can-Can you go out with me?"

**xoxox**

**Song credit goes to Yui-Life**

**I suck. I was suppose to update 'Lost Memories' first but I finished this story before. Lol. Thankx to everyone who reviewed on my first chapter!**

**Please review! And thankx to all those people that reviewed on chapter 1.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo froze, stunned at the words that came out of Orihime's mouth. She looked up at him very uncomfortably with her very cute brown eyes waiting for his answer. Ichigo didn't expect a twist like this. His plan was to ask Rukia out and squeeze out as much money off from her as possible. But he never expected her friend to ask him out instead.

'_Great… How should I answer her?'_ he thought to himself. He looked down at Orihime who was blushing slightly. Her sad, innocent looking face made it very hard for him to reject her.

"Umm… go out with me?" he mumbled out. Orihime nodded her head

"Kuroya-kun. I fell for you at Kuchiki-san's party" Orihime admitted very awkwardly. Her eyes were now looking down at the ground. Ichigo felt his tongue twisting in a knot.

"I'll… think about it" Ichigo said. He knew it was best to reject her harmlessly before she gets any idea but he felt too guilty to.

"Umm, can I give you my number so you can contact me?"

After giving him her number Ichigo said his good-bye and walked away from her. His heart was beating like a drum and his head was spinning really fast. This was his first time a girl ever asked him out. He was supposed to feel happy about it but guilt struck him for some odd reason. He did feel terrible about leaving Orihime as soon as she asked him out but what else was he suppose to do?  
Walking down the street he suddenly started humming the tune Rukia taught him earlier in the day. Spending time with her was quite fun. She can get annoying by yelling at him, but besides that, she was okay.

"Hey wait, why am I humming?" Ichigo asked himself realising how pathetic he must have looked. For some reason spending time with Rukia made him in a good mood.

**xoxox**

"Stupid cold weather" Rukia muttered to herself, wrapping her soft purple scarf around her neck more tightly. The clouds above her were dull grey, and it was a very dismal looking sky. A vision of Kuroya's face floated in her mind. His lips were so close to her lips she almost wondered what would have happened if Orihime didn't show up. But at the same time she doubted a guy like Kuroya would kiss a girl who he just met so soon. Even though he slightly had a ' Bad Boy' image Rukia couldn't imagine him being a player. But then again, she doesn't know him that well. Plus he said "Oh, I thought Rukia had a dust in her eye so I was just checking".

Beep Beep 

Rukia checked her phone to see who it was. She slid her phone open only to see Kaien's name on the screen. Her heart stopped for a moment. It was too sudden and she didn't know what to say to her crush. Even though her mind told her not to, her finger pushed the button so she could talk to him. She was blushing mad but luckily no one was around to see her red face

"Hello Kaien?" Rukia answered

"Yo Rukia! What's up?" Kaien replied back on the other side of the phone "I'm sorry I didn't hang out with you that much at the party. Your song was awesome though"

A smile grew on Rukia's face as her crush complimented her. Kaien always teased her by calling her a "Midget" or "Shortie" so it was really nice to hear him say something nice about her for a change

"Thanks Kaien. So why did you ring me so sudden?" she asked

"You free on Sunday?"

"Yeah, why?" Rukia answered

"Then let's go out to the movies or something. Just you and me. It's a date!"

Rukia wondered if her ears were playing tricks on her.

_Did he say "Date"?_ Rukia wondered to herself. A long silence built up between them as Rukia didn't know what to say. Happiness over flowed her but at the same time she felt very nervous

"Rukia, you alive?" Kaien asked

"Yea, I'll see you on Sunday then" Rukia chocked out very quickly

"Okay, I'll be at your place by 4 o'clock. We can walk to the cinemas. See ya!"

The phone disconnected and Rukia was too surprised to even move an inch. Even though this doesn't mean Kaien loves her back, she was still happy about the date tomorrow. It was like a dream

"Excuse me" a voice called out from behind. Rukia turned around to see a teenage boy walking up to her. He had a very muscular body and a dark spiky hair that looked similar to Kaien's, except a bit shorter. He was so tall she needed to bend her neck to look up at him

"Do you know where Karakura Private High is?" he asked

"Oh, that's my school. Only a few minutes walk from here. Just turn right on the second street, walk straight up until you see a bus sigh, then…"

"Daa!!! Too confusing! Can you please take me?"

Rukia hesitated a little. A guy seemed like he was checking her out while talking to her at the same time. He is a little handsome, she'll admit that, but is he flirting with her?

"Umm…" she was about to refuse his offer but instead he was giving her the most adorable look ever

"Sure, why not." She said

"Aww, thanks. By the way, the names Shuuhei" the guy introduced. Rukia smiled in return

"Follow Me," she said without bothering to mention her name. She knew she wasn't going to see this guy again so she knew it was no use to introduce herself

"So why do you want to go to my school at a time like this?" Rukia asked trying to make a conversation

"Oh, I'm going to meet up with my mate Kurosaki there" he replied back

Halfway through their walk Ichigo came out of the corner of the street, his hands inside his jacket. Both Shuuhei and Rukia looked up at him and called out his name at the same time

"Kurosaki!" Shuuhei called out

"Kazuki!" Rukia shouted

Ichigo turned his head around as Rukia and Shuuhei gazed at each other with a very confused look on their face. Immediately, Ichigo's heart stopped pumping. He couldn't believe his sight. Rukia and Shuuhei, walking together. How was this even possible?

"Huh, Kurosaki?" Rukia mumbled out rather confused

"Wait, your name doesn't happen to be Kuchiki Rukia?" Shuuhei asked

"How do you know my name?"

"Umm. No comment!"

Rukia spun her head to look at Ichigo, who was starring down at his feet. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Rukia probably figured out by now Kuroya Kazuki isn't his real name and she is probably wondering why he lied to her.

"Kazuki, what's going on?"

Ichigo observed up into Rukia's eyes, which were so fierce he thought it was like a strong fire burning. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out from it. It was as though he just stuffed a whole bucket of cotton into his mouth. Seeing Rukia pained him right now. He could see the anger and confusion inside her eyes and he felt his heart turning very painfully

"Rukia, umm…" he muttered out

"Kurosaki, is this your real name?" Rukia said. Shuuhei slapped himself on his head for ruining Ichigo's plan

"I'm sorry Rukia" he sighed

"Why did you lie to me?" she questioned. Ichigo didn't know how to answer her question.

"I… don't know," he whispered

"What's your real name?"

"Kurosaki…" he paused for a few moment. He hated saying his real name "Ichigo"

"Stop lying! What kind of a guy is called Ichigo? It means strawberry!" Rukia bellowed out. Ichigo didn't know how to react. Ichigo was his real name, and now Rukia still thinks he's not telling the truth. Shuuhei wanted to laugh but he knew it wasn't an appropriate time.

"Honest! My name is Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Just shut up!" Rukia roared out walking away from him

"Hey! I know it's hard to imagine a guy called strawberry but I'm telling the truth!"

"Jerk! Moron! Idiot!" Rukia shouted out before leaving a dumbstruck Ichigo standing on the street. He couldn't believe this. Was his relationship with Rukia over just like that?

"Hahaha! Ichigo! I mean, who would believe that's your real name!" Shuuhei laughed uncontrollably after Rukia disappeared into the distance

"Shut up!" Ichigo cried out with frustration. He didn't know what it was but inside he could feel his heart breaking into millions on pieces

"This is such a crack up!" Shuuhei bursted out

"Shut up! First I have to put up with you and Renji, then a random chick who I hardly know asks me out, then you meet Rukia and…"

"Wait, go back to the chick bit" Shuuhei said, who stopped laughing immediately

"This chick who is Rukia's friend asked me out" Ichigo replied back. Shuuhei thought for a moment and suddenly came up with an idea

"Go out with her" he demanded

"WHAT?"

"I said go out with her"

"WHY?"

"To make Rukia jealous"

Ichigo wanted to protest back but he had no idea what to say. Something inside him told himself he wanted Rukia back, and that he wanted to make her really jealous by letting her know he's going out with her friend. He wanted to see the jealous look on her face imagining how cute it would be

_Wait… cute? _He asked himself. Before Shuuhei could say another word Ichigo flipped his phone open and dialled the number Orihime gave him. He could just imagine it. The angry look on her face

Ring Ring 

"Hello?" Orihime's squeaky voice answered on the other side of the phone

"Hey it's me Ichi… Kazuki" Ichigo said

"Ku…Ku…Kuroya-kun?" Orihime chocked out

"Umm, about what you said" Ichigo said, getting straight to the point

"Yes…"

Before telling Rukia he's dating her friend he wanted to ease up to the girl

"Want to go watch a movie tomorrow, after school?" he asked

**xoxox**

After arriving home Rukia had no idea what got her so mad at Ichigo. But something inside her was shocked to know he was lying to her this whole time. But after cooling her head down she knew it wasn't much of a big deal. Plus him joking, saying his real name is 'Ichigo' is quite a funny joke.

"_If this farewell is the beginning of a journey"_ she started to sing while walking upstairs. She really enjoyed teaching guitar to Ichigo. He was a really good leaner, and he had some talent inside him. If she met him again she'll probably apologise to him

"_I'll smile as much as I can for you…_"

"Rukia-sama! I have news for you!" Soi Fong delightfully greeted as soon as she saw Rukia

"What is it?" Rukia asked

"I got you a gig, at a bar on Saturday night!" Soi Fong announced

Rukia was shocked for a moment. She couldn't believe it. This was going to be her first gig ever, and when she applied her name to sing at a bar she didn't think she'd actually get it

"Wow, that's… awesome" Rukia chocked out very excited

"I know!" Soi Fong said "Now Rukia-sama! You must go to your room and practise even more!"

"Maybe you can invite Kaien to listen to your music" Soi Fong suggested. Rukia flustered, wondering when Soi Fong knew her feelings towards Kaien

"Soi Fong! I…"

"Now, come on. Practise makes perfect" Soi Fong claimed, playfully shoving Rukia in her room.

**xoxox**

Ichigo checked his watch to see what the time was. It was 10 o'clock in the night and he had no idea why Renji invited him to hang out at a place like this. He observed around the area. It was a deserted, lonely street and he wasn't surprised if a ghost comes out of nowhere.

"Yo!" Renji came out in the dark. Ichigo turned around to see Renji walking towards him

"Renji, why did you want me at a place like this?" Ichigo asked. A smirk grew on Renji's face as he took out a softball bat behind him. Ichigo started to wonder what he was going to do with that.

"You're going to help me" Renji replied back. Ichigo blinked, not getting the situation

"Huh?"

"Remember when I said I always wanted a expensive car?" Renji whispered out. His emotionless face almost scared Ichigo. Renji slowly walked towards a car that was parked in the middle of the road. This action surprised Ichigo.

_Wait, is he…_ he thought to himself

"Renji, what are…"

SMASH 

With his softball bat Renji broke the car window, which caused the alarm on it to beep very loudly. Ichigo couldn't believe what sort of situation he was in. His friend was going to steal a car and he was dragged into it.

"Hurry up! Get in the car!" Renji roared out. The sound of the alarm was killing Ichigo's ears very painfully as though he just stuck a needle in them.

"Are you mad?" Ichigo cried out. But unfortunately Renji was serious. He already climbed himself on the drivers seat and with the wire in his hands he magically turned the engine on

"WHY DID YOU INVITE ME TO JOIN YOU?" Ichigo bellowed out

"Can't afford for you to miss out the fun!" Renji claimed. The lights inside the buildings started to flick on, as everybody opened their window to see what was going on outside the street. Ichigo had no time to think. Making sure no one saw his face, or his hair that stood out, he hastily covered his head with his hoodie and jumped inside the car. The pieces of smashed window made the seat uncomfortable to sit on, but he had no time to complain about it. It was like torture for his butt, even if he was wearing jeans.

Renji started driving the car, hitting the road with full speed ahead. Through the window, Ichigo could see a lot of people starring at them from the building. Some even looked like they were ringing the police. This wasn't good.

"Renji! Turn the alarm off!" Ichigo yelled out. But before anyone could do anything they heard a siren of the police car in the distance.

Ichigo could feel his heart racing. He couldn't let the police get him no matter what. He looked at Renji, who was focusing on his driving. He could hear the wheels screeching very loudly on the ground as the car just kept going faster and faster. Having no time to put his seat belt on Ichigo grabbed his seat very firmly. I car was moving side-to-side it was almost like drunk driving.

_Wait… drunk driving?_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Renji, are you drunk?" he asked very nervously

"What?" Renji shouted, not hearing a thing thanks to the alarm

"I SAID, RENJI, ARE YOU DRUNK?" Ichigo roared out

"Yea, so what?" Renji grunted out stirring the wheels

"Renji!" Ichigo cried out. Before he could stop Renji from driving it was too late. Everything happened so suddenly. The first thing he remembers, he and Renji were heading straight towards another driving car. The next thing he knew, they crashed into it, causing the windows to smash and their bodies to fly up into the air, knocking them outside the car. And the last thing he remembered, the rain poured down onto him as his head hit the concrete ground. Soon after that, everything looked black.


End file.
